Um amor em jogo!
by Stefanie Cristina
Summary: Warrick e Catherine estão se amando e dispostos a largar tudo por esse amor.
1. Chapter 1

História: Um amor em jogo!

Cap.1:

- Catherine eu preciso conversar com você! – disse Warrick encarando a linda loira que estava sentada em sua frente.

- A claro pode falar! – disse ela o encarando interessada no que ele ia dizer.

Ele se ajoelha e pega em sua mão ela fica nervosa e com medo do que ele poderia dizer, mas continua atenta, os dois corações aceleravam loucamente e sem amparo. Ele então começa:

- Desde que vi pela primeira vez meu coração acelerou, e percebi que um novo amor surgira dentro de mim só que por todos esse anos nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer, mas hoje... Hoje eu, eu percebi que o amor em meu peito cresceu, cresceu o bastante para que eu tivesse coragem de lhe contar todo o meu sentimento, QUER CASAR COMIGO?

...

- Amor? Amor, já são 17:h , vai tomar banho e vem jantar! – dizia a mulher sacudindo seu ombro levemente.

- Já vou! – responde ele com a voz bem baixa, e satisfeita se retira.

Ele se senta na cama e começa a encarar o nada, pensando no sonho que se repetira novamente, seu coração acelerava toda vez que pensava nela, mesmo não querendo, não conseguia conter aquela vontade de esclarecer essa história, mas interrompendo seus próprios pensamentos falou para si mesmo bem baixo, para que sua mulher não escutasse, apesar de estar no piso de baixo:

- Ela tem marido, e você tem mulher.

Ele se levanta da cama e vai até o banheiro e toma um logo banho, apesar de saber que ela tinha um marido ele não conseguia conter a ansiedade de quere vela de novo, saindo do banho se arrumou e desceu. Indo a direção da cozinha apanhou uma maçã e foi e em seguida virou-se indo para porta sendo praticamente barrado pela voz da mulher:

- Não esta esquecendo nada Warrick Brown?

Ele se vira rapidamente e vai a direção à mulher da um selinho e se vira novamente, sendo barrado de novo:

- Você não vai jantar?

- Não!

Disse ela agora sem para, em seguida saiu entrou no carro e seguiu sua viagem. Passando na lanchonete comprou um café pelo drive-in , e seguiu a viagem novamente agora direto para o laboratório, chegando lá foi direto para a sala de descanso onde só se encontrava Cath, sempre pontual, entrando na sala perguntou:

- Ninguém chegou ainda?

- Não, só eu e agora você. – disse ela o encarando com os olhos brilhando.

- Ótimo, então aguardamos como sempre -disse ele sorrindo e retribuindo o lindo olha da moça.

Puxando a cadeira se sentou na frente dela, e sem tirar os olhos da mesma. Ela também não conseguia tirar os olhos dele apesar de querer parecia que ela era um imã que sugava seu olha sem parar. Os dois ficaram ali se encarando encantados, e silenciosamente por um certo tempo, sem conseguir desgrudar os olhos um do outro não perceberam a entrada de Sara e Nick que chagara naquele momento, e sentiram vontade de se retirar novamente ao perceber a química que rolava entre os dois, mas, como sempre Nick o engraçadinho interrompeu o momento:

- Oi! – disse ela quase gritando, fazendo com que os dois se assustassem a ficassem envergonhados.

- Como você é idiota Nick! – disse Sara o encarando com cara de raiva. -Oi pessoal!

- Oi - disseram os dois juntos agora se virando para o "casal" que estava em pé na porta.

Assim que se acomodaram chegou Greg que entrara de cabeça baixa e sem falar com ninguém, os CSIs se encararam confusos o cara mais bem humorado e feliz daquele jeito? Não, não podia ser, Sara foi a única que se manifestou e caminhou até ele:

- Greg? Você esta bem? – perguntou ela agora sentando ao lado do homem.

Ele levantou a cara com um sorriso de orelha a orelha e sorrindo disse:

- Nunca estive melhor na minha vida inteira!

- Seu palhaço! Você me assustou – disse Sara sorrindo assim como todos da sala.

Gil entrou em seguida avaliando as folhas que estavam em suas mãos. Ao terminar disse:

- Sara e Catherine roubo na loja Stats , Warrick Nick e assassinato duplo no hotel Bolder Station , e Greg e eu vamos para um corpo encontrado na rua North Rancho.

Assim que terminou os CSIs seguiram para suas cenas. Sara e Catherine seguiram para o carro da Cath, e entrando Sara já começou a falar:

- Por que você não fala com ele?

- Ele quem? – diz Catherine se fazendo de confusa.

- Há quem? Eu vou te falar quem o Warrick! – disse ela em voz alta, e fechando a porta.

- Fala baixo! – disse a loira quase cochichando.

- Viu? Você gosta dele! E ele de você!

- Você acha? – disse ela já ligando o carro.

- Claro Cath! Ta na cara, tanto dele quanto sua!

- Eu não sei se devo falar com ele! – disse ela sem querer olhar para a cara da amiga.

- Não só deve como vai!

Disse ela com a palavra final, e seguiram a viagem agora em silêncio Catherine refletia no que a amiga havia dito e se sentia insegura, mas ao mesmo tempo com uma coragem, uma coragem que ela nunca sentira antes, a coragem que ia combatendo o medo ao poucos.

...

Na cena do crime do Boder Station:

- Warrick você é um idiota! – disse Nick quebrando o silêncio dentro do quarto de hotel.

- Por que? – pergunto o moreno confuso.

- Você sabe porque!

- Você me xinga de idiota do nada, quebrando o silêncio da cena do crime me xingando de idiota, e ainda fala que eu sei o porque? POR QUE Nick! – disse ele destacando o porque.

- Vou te dizer porque... Aquela loira que você ama esta na sua frente sente o mesmo por ti e você não conta seus sentimentos para ela... Esse é o PORQUE do idiota! – disse ele também destacando a palavra repetida varias vezes.

- Ela tem marido, e eu mulher!

- Ela esta em crise, e você não ama a sua mulher! – disse ela com voz de gozação.

- Verdade! – disse ele encarando o corpo a sua frente. E finaliza – vou falar com ela!

As horas passaram rápido e o turno havia acabado, Sara e Cath conseguiram fechar o caso assim como Nick e Warrick, só Gil e Greg que ainda não tinha conseguido... Cansada do laboratório Sara não ficou nem mais 5 minutos lá dentro assim que finalizou o turno ela já foi embora sem ao menos dizer tchau. Nick , vez o mesmo, mas, se despediu dos dois que estava na sala de descanso, Cath e Warrick não sabiam o que dizer um para o outro, apesar dos dois quererem dizer o mesmo eles não sabiam como começar, Warrick então quebrou o silêncio e se manifestou:

- Que tal irmos tomas um café?

- Ótima idéia! – disse que respondendo rapidamente e se levantando em direção a porta.

Warrick foi em seguida dizendo:

- Vamos no meu carro e eu te deixo em casa depois!

- Ótimo! Por que estou sem... – disse a loira com um leve sorriso encantador para o moreno.

- Como sem?

- Estou em crise com o me marido e ele pegou meu carro!

- Que imbecil!

- É que esta no nome dele!

- Mesmo assim, ele foi um idiota! – disse Warrick indignado.

Os dois entram no carro e seguem a viagem em silêncio, e ao chegarem entram na lanchonete e se sentaram ainda em silê minutos se passaram e Warrick quebrou finalmente o silêncio:

- Sinceramente! – disse ele sorrindo

- O que?

- Estamos parecendo dois adolescentes... – disse ele encarando a loira.

- Apaixonados não é? – disse ela, mas se arrependendo em seguida, e sem graça foi ficando vermelha.

Warrick ao perceber que e loira estava sem graça e encarando o chão pos a mão em seu rosto e ergueu, fazendo com que ela o olhasse em seus olhos:

- Catherine Desde que vi pela primeira vez meu coração acelerou, e percebi que um novo amor surgira dentro de mim só que por todos esse anos nunca tive coragem de lhe dizer, mas hoje... Hoje eu, eu percebi que o amor em meu peito cresceu, cresceu o bastante para que eu tivesse coragem de lhe contar todo o meu sentimento, QUER CASAR COMIGO? – o silêncio votou novamente.

Cath sentiu seu coração acelerar quase sair pela boca, e com os olhos cheios de lagrimas respondeu:

- Mas nós dois já somos casados...

- Somos, somos casados, mas não amamos nossos companheiros... Pelo menos eu não, porque a mulher que sempre amei foi você!

- Eu também...

- Catherine, eu largo tudo, tudo para ficar com você! Eu vou falar com ela hoje mesmo, que dizer nem vou falar vou pegar minha coisas e vou embora, vou ir ao seu encontro!

Ele se inclinou e a beijou intensamente, fazendo com que seu coração acelerasse e pedisse mais, fazendo com que suas bocas não quisessem, mas se soltar e fazendo principalmente que seus corpos pedissem mais...


	2. Chapter 2

Cap. 2: Não podemos !

Apesar de estar amando tudo aquilo tentou resistir ao máximo , e conseguiu. Interrompendo o beijo ela o encarou e com o coração partido, cuspiu as palavras que se coração não queria dizer:

- Não podemos fazer isso! - pegando sua bolsa sobre a mesa e saiu com os olhos transbordando.

- Cath espere !

Ela parou e ali ficou, ele a foi em sua direção e segurando seus braço disse:

- Você não pode ir embora assim !

Enxugando as lagrimas que escorriam rapidamente disse - Posso sim!

- Não pode não , afinal você esta sem carro - disse ele abraçando-a carinhosamente por trás e lhe dando beijo em seu rosto. Ela virou-se com os olhos ainda transbordando e disse:

- Então vamos agora, por favor !

- Vamos! - disse ele beijando sua testa.

O silencio tomava mais uma vez o ambiente onde ambos se encontrava isso enlouquecia os dois, mas mesmo assim tinha medo de quebra-lo, tinham medo de magoar um ao outro com uma simples palavra , um simples não... O caminho seguiu assim, e finalmente estacionando em frente do condomínio de Cath , Warrick quebrou o silêncio com palavra carinhosas:

- Não quero que tenha uma má impressão dessa noite , vamos fingir que é apenas o começo , o começo de um linda história de amor, a história que eu vou lutar para concretizar!

Aquelas palavras fizeram com que o coração de Cath ficasse acelerado, e com que ela suasse frio , ela sentia pela primeira vez na vida que seu amor era correspondido, e correspondido do jeito que ela sempre sonhou, um jeito carinhoso e sincero. Indo em sua direção para cumprimenta-la, mas a respeito dela foi em direção de seu rosto, esperando não ter um verdadeiro beijo correspondido, que para seu espanto Catherine virou o rosto lhe dando um beijo recheado de amor e carinho, fazendo com que novamente seus corações acelerassem, mas dessa vez teve de ser interrompido rapidamente e apressado, mas ambos sabiam que ele ficaria marcado, marcado não só naquela noite tirando o sono dos dois , mas sim para sempre em seus corações. Sem falar um palavra Cath abriu a porta e saiu sem dizer uma palavra, Warrick ficou ali parado com os olhos brilhando e o coração ainda acelerado um momento gostoso e bom de se viver que fora interrompido pelo celular que tocava e vibrava em seu bolso:

- Warrick!

- Onde você esta Warrick Brow - dizia a mulher quase gritando do outro lado da linha.

- A caminho de casa ! - disse ele irritado.

...

Entrando em casa tentando não fazer barulho, Cath entrou e foi direto ao banheiro ,sem conseguir tirar Warrick do pensamento um minuto se quer, entrando no banheiro começou a se encarar no espelho se lembrando da linda cena da noite , a noite que ficara marcada em seu coração, sorrindo pegou a escova que estava sobre a pia , escovou o dente rapidamente lavou o rosto e começou a pensar consigo mesma "é melhor eu dormir na sala ,não quero acorda-lo para ter outra briga!" , assim pensou assim fez , saiu do banheiro e foi direto ao sofá , onde deitou e teve uma linda noite sonhando com o lindo homem e a enlouquecia.

O dia amanheceu e o silêncio tomava conta da casa , um barulho sequer ocorria lá dentro, ela preferiu não quebra-lo ainda, foi ao banheiro silenciosamente , depois em direção da cozinha abrindo a geladeira o silêncio foi quebrado:

- A noite foi boa Catherine Willows?

- Foi ótima! - disse ela fechando a geladeira e se virando cruzou os braços.

- O sofá estava confortável?

- Muito!

- Por que você não pede divórcio logo em vez de ficar saindo com homens pelas minha costas. - disse ele esperando ouviu um não.

- Eu quero um divórcio , ha e se você quis dizer en vez de te "chifrar" , não se preocupe que ainda não lhe dei um par de chifres de presente!

- Eu esperava ouvir um não !

- É mas ouviu um sim ! Eu não aguento mais tanta briga !

- Você não vai fazer isso eu não vou autorizar !

- Vou fingir que isso entrou por um ouvido , e saiu pelo outro ! - disse ela se retirando da cozinha.

Passando pela sala pegou sua bolsa celular , tudo que era seu que estava espalhado por ali, e subiu para seu quarto e apanhando uma roupa entrou no banheiro com tudo o que havia pegado, pois sabia que ele iria fuçar ao máximo para encontrar alguma coisa, e trancando a porta começou um banho relaxante, não demorado bem ligeiro , e ao terminar se trocou e arrumou ali mesmo, ja pondo a roupa que iria trabalhar apesar de cedo sabia que não iria voltar. Ao sair do banheiro , pôs tudo que pode na bolsa e seguiu para o pequeno escritório que tinha na casa , e revirando uma pequena gaveta pegou tudo precisava para o divórcio.

Saindo de casa apressada deixou o marido gritando seu nome completo na porta e quase correndo conseguiu pegar o primeiro táxi que surgiu, parando em uma lanchonete comeu lentamente e sem pressa, ao terminar seguiu para o fórum no centro de Vegas onde ficou os resto da tarde tratando da papelada do divórcio , mas foi um tempo que valeu a pena era só ele assinar a papelada e estavam divorciados, ela saberia que seria difícil fazer com que isso acontecesse mas, conversando com a juíza conseguiu fazer com que , se ele não aceitasse fosse obrigado pela justiça tendo um prazo de 1 mês.

Se retirando sorridente e alegre foi em direção ao laboratório ansiosa para ver o amado mas querendo manter um pouco em segredo o divórcio esperando com que ele tomasse a iniciativa com sua mulher.

Ao entrar no laboratório foi direto a sala de descanso esperando encontrar algo para comer lá enquanto esperava os amigos , pois havia chegado cedo. Entrando na sala avistou uma bolacha já aberta sobre o balcão e sem pensar duas vezes começou a degusta-la de pé ali mesmo.

O silêncio constante foi quebrado pelo barulho da porta, por onde entrava Warrick com um grande sorriso no rosto:

- Oi Cath !

- Oi Warrick tudo bem ?

- Tudo e com você? - ele se sentou , e ela o imitou sentando em seguida.

- Estou ótima! - ela começou a olhar cada detalhe do amado principalmente a mão onde lhe chamou mas atenção pelo fato de estar sem aliança - Você esta sem aliança! - disse ela com euforia...


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo.3 : É só querermos!

- Sim estou!

...

Na casa de Catherine...

"Quem ela pensa que é para ir à justiça atrás da nossa separação... Eu não autorizei!"

Seus pensamentos de ódio e rancor foram interrompidos pela campainha que tocara, preguiçoso e nervoso se levantou em direção da porta:

- Michael Keppler? – diziam os dois oficiais parados na porta.

- Sim?

- Nós temos um mandado, sua ex-mulher pediu uma urgência na separação...

- E daí? – irritados os interrompeu.

- E daí, que ela conseguiu um mandato e você terá que sair desta casa dentro de 24 horas!

"até parece que vão conseguir me tirar daqui tão fácil!"

- Você pode estar dizendo a si mesmo que não vai sair daqui tão cedo, mas para a sua infelicidade vamos ficar de plantão essa 24 horas, até que você saia! – disse o policial que estava calado.

"Arg, eu mato essa mulher!" – ele fecha a porta na cara dos policiais que não se importaram seguirão para o carro e lá ficaram.

O dia amanhecera e os novos policias chegaram para substituir os que passarão a noite em claro, Michael os observava pela janela, em duas e duas horas para ver a movimentação até que adormeceu.

O dia amanhecera e Catherine ainda não chegara do trabalho, e ele só acordou por causa da campainha que tocou deixando-o irritado, e fez com que ele gritasse:

- Arg! Eu já vou arrumar as malas!- mas mesmo assim caminhou até a porta mas abrindo se espantou, a linda morena parada ali com cara de espanta fez com que ele se sentisse um pouco mal com a situação e tentou se desculpar... – Me desculpa moça eu estou irritado! É que estou sendo enxotado, expulso de casa pela minha mulher, e o pior? A justiça esta do lado dela...

- Não precisa se desculpar, eu também fui da minha... – disse ela dando uma olhada de conto de olho para a mala do chão como se estivesse apontando e demonstrando.

- Há... Entre por favor!

"No carro"...

- Ei Bill, quem é aquela mulher?

- Qual?

- Aquela conversando com o Kepler na porta!

- Não sei... Será que é uma amante?

- Não acho que não ele gosta muito da mulher para trair... Hum, pode ser uma prostituta!

- Cala essa boca seu idiota! – disse o policial dando um leve tapa na orelha do colega.

- Há, o cara esta se separando deve estar carente... – tentou explicar.

- O jeito é pedir outro colega para o xerife... – falou em voz baixa...

- O jeito é o que? – perguntou o colega curioso...

- É ir averiguar! – disse o "cabeça" abrindo a porta.

E os dois sairão do carro e caminharão lentamente até a casa tocando a campainha escutarão novos xingos, e assim que Michael atendeu foram logo dizendo!

- O senhor tem exatamente 2 horas para sair desta casa!

- Seus...

- Mais um xingo e será prezo por desacato a autoridade! – disse o oficial interrompendo-o

Ele simplesmente calou-se deixou a porta aberta, assim que ele sumiu nas escadas surgiu uma linda morena saindo da porta da cozinha, e um dos policiais perguntou:

- Ei moça, o que faz aqui?

- Vim apenas ter um conversa civilizada com esse senhor...

- Sim, e você sabe que este homem esta sobre vigia policial?

- Sei sim...

- E você é o que dele?

- Colega... Apenas colega...

- E qual é o seu nome?

- Tina Brown mais temporariamente.

...

No laboratório...

O turno tinha acabado de terminar, todos já tinha ido embora menos Warrick e Catherine, ela estava sentada na sala de espera encarando o nada, pensando se o seu amor largara mesmo a mulher, queria falar com ele, e totalmente decidida do que iria fazer, levantou-se rapidamente e caminhou até a sala de armários onde ele se encontrava.

Warrick estava de costas e sem camisa quando a loira entrou na sala ela ficou sem graça ao ver os músculos expostos ele não reparou a presença dela, mas ficou triste por não poder fazer nada, nada que queria...

- Warrick?

- Sim? -disse o moreno virando-se.

- Será que podemos conversar? – disse ela encarando o chão evitando olhar o homem...

Ele percebendo se aproximou e tocando seu rosto levemente ergueu-os, colocando os dois olhos claros frente a frente, fazendo o coração de ambos acelerar.

- Claro! A hora que você quiser...

- Podemos sair e tomar um café?

- Com todo prazer! – disse ele sorrindo, um sorriso lindo que fez com que a loira se derretesse, e dando um leve beijo em seu rosto, fazendo com que ficasse corada.

Virou-se pegou a blusa sobre o banco a carteira no armário, e fechando-o seguiu com ela saindo do laboratório com a loira surgiu um silêncio profundo, que logo foi quebrado pelo moreno:

- Podemos ir no seu carro? Estou sem o meu...

Cath deu uma olhada por cima no estacionamento e logo avistou o carro dele na ultima garagem do estacionamento...

-Mas seu carro está logo ali! – disse ela apontando.

- Mas eu quero ir com você! – disse ele com seu lindo sorriso de novo – Algum problema? – disse ele quase engolindo o sorriso.

- Nenhum – disse ela c agora com o lindo sorriso que ele tinha acabo de engolir, fazendo com que ele se derretesse desta vez e com que o sorriso voltara fortemente e os dois caminharam sem pressa até o carro, um caminho silencioso, mas com trocas de olhares calorosos, ao entrarem no carro, ela logo o ligara como se quisesse sair do local de trabalho com pressa.

O caminho foi silencioso mais curto, ela parara em uma rua sem saída próxima ao laboratório e estacionou, e encarando o volante perguntou ao moreno:

- Warrick, me explique, por favor, o porquê de você estar sem aliança? – ele novamente pegara seu rosto carinhosamente direcionou a ele, e olhando no fundo de seus olhos um olhar firme, sério e carinhoso ao mesmo tempo, e quebrando o silêncio ensurdecedor disse:

- Eu larguei minha mulher Cath – o silêncio voltara, e sua mão escorregou até a dela e pegando-a firme quebrou novamente o silêncio – Larguei Cath, larguei minha antiga vida, um CASAMENTO! Por apenas uma mulher...

Ela encarava agora o rádio que tocava uma música romântica baixa, querendo não olha-lo diretamente tinha medo... Ele pegou novamente o seu rosto e disse:

- Larguei POR VOCÊ!


	4. Chapter 4

Cap. 4: Amor, Romance, Ódio e Vingança.

Muitos sentimentos tomavam conta de Cath naquele momento o sangue corria mais rápido em sua veias o que deixou-a corada:

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Certeza, tenho certeza deste sentimento a um bom tempo, só não tive coragem de... – ele fora interrompido...

- Warrick é melhor... – Agora ele quem a interrompeu

- É melhor o que esperarmos? Eu já esperei muito tempo por isso e não vou esperar mais... Eu quero você, só você!

Concluiu dando-lhe um beijo, preciso e caloroso. Cath não podia resistir nem lutar contra a chama que existia dentro dela, ela esperara por isso a muito tempo as escondidas com medo do moreno não sentir o mesmo por ela, mas agora... Agora que ela soubera que ele sentia o mesmo por ela, não queria esperar nem um minuto, ansiosa sabia que corria riscos...

...

Na casa de Catherine:

... – Quer dizer que você é a mulher do amante da Cath...

- EX mulher!

- Interessante, mas o que você quer aqui? Veio atrás da loira? Sinto lhe informar mas ela não está ...

- Na verdade não eu vim atrás de você antes que fosse despejado também...

- É mais não conseguiu já estou providenciando minhas malas - disse ele subindo ao quarto e enfiado de qualquer jeito suas roupas na grande mala preta. Ela o seguiu.

- Não tem problema , vamos a um local no qual podemos conversar discretamente...

- Discretamente, interessante, sobre o que?

- Algo para acabar com a vida daqueles que nos magoaram...

...

Deitados sobre o banco de trás do carro, Catherine e Warrck conversavam sobre um possível futuro juntos, no qual não estariam presentes seus ex's. Satisfeitos e felizes com o que ocorrera ainda se beijavam amorosamente. O silêncio dominava , e fora quebrado por Cath que agora voltara para a realidade:

- Warrick, você sabe que teremos que manter em sigilo o que ocorrera pelo menos por um tempo até a poeira abaixar, pelo menos até minha separação ser concluída. – com estas palavras ela também despertara Warrick de seu sonho da pior forma possível...


End file.
